<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I really need is a little bit by little_dumpling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093829">All I really need is a little bit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling'>little_dumpling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jango Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Consensual, Crying, Genderbending, Helpful Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knotting, M/M, Obi-Wan You Slut, Obi-Wan is in full control, POV Jango Fett, PWP, Planet Kamino (Star Wars), Riding, Rut, Scratching, Sex Positive Obi-Wan, Smut, Surprised Jango, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, does this count as a smutty meet cute?, somehow both gentle and rough, stop being so helpful Obi, too helpful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jango is Mandalorian. Mandalorians are either alpha or omega, which they present as as their body becomes an adult. Only a few places in the galaxy had populations that had similar physiology to the alphas and omegas of Mandalore. Those few sectors that were similar in biology called everyone who wasn't like them <i>betas</i>. That didn't mean everyone else was some kind of inert version of alpha or omega. It just meant that their bodies were different than those that had evolved in the Mandalorian Sector.</p><p>One such different physiology was that of Stewjon. Down past the edges of the Parlemain Hyperspace lanes, past Mon Calamari, past the anomalies of Centrality and into the edges of Wild Space, the Stewjoni lived. These people had only one gender. And it wasn't beta.</p><p>Jango didn't know anything about those people (or care), when he felt himself starting to go into rut only a couple hours before Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into his home on Kamino.</p><hr/><h4>Or, Jango spends his rut with Obi-Wan, who is <i>full</i> of surprises.</h4>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I really need is a little bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: working on lots of other fics and art.<br/>This idea: pops into my head.<br/>Me: I'm not writing that.<br/>This idea: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Jango is Mandalorian. Mandalorians are either alpha or omega, which they present as as their body becomes an adult. Only a few places in the galaxy had populations that had similar physiology to the alphas and omegas of Mandalore. Those few sectors that were similar in biology called everyone who wasn't like them <i>betas</i>. That didn't mean everyone else was some kind of inert version of alpha or omega. It just meant that their bodies were different than those that had evolved in the Mandalorian Sector.</p><p>One such different physiology was that of Stewjon. Down past the edges of the Parlemain Hyperspace lanes, past Mon Calamari, past the anomalies of Centrality and into the edges of Wild Space, the Stewjoni lived. These people had only one gender. And it wasn't beta.</p><p>Jango didn't know anything about those people (or care), when he felt himself starting to go into rut only a couple hours before Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into his home on Kamino.</p><p>When Jango realized he was going into rut, he sent Boba off to be minded by a few of his most trusted Vod'e. Boba had a soft spot the size of the galaxy for Fox, so if he was available, he usually went off to spend time with him.</p><p>Jango would have taken a suppressant <i>before</i> he'd gotten this far into his rut, and just let the rut slowly fizzle out over the next hour, but his mind had been occupied on the failure that had been his last job and hadn't realized what was happening.</p><p>That meant now he would just have to wait it out for the next four hours.</p><p>He would eventually use his hand to satiate the worst of it. But for now he would wait to jerk off to relieve the pressure, until he absolutely couldn't hold off any longer. If he started now he would be chaffed by the end of his rut.</p><p>He'd pass on chaffing.</p><p>Of course just as he thought that, Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in, followed by Taun-We.</p>
<hr/><p>“Leave us,” the <i>jetii</i> commanded the Kaminoan behind him. Seeming to understand Jango's state better than the alpha did himself.</p><p>Once the tall being was gone, the <i>jetii</i> looked into Jango's flushed face.</p><p>“You seem very <i>frustrated</i>, Jango Fett.” The Jedi smiled cheekily at him, his eyes sweeping up and down Jango's body, lingering on his crotch and how obviously visible his swollen cock was through the material. “Frustrated in a way that I could help with?"</p><p>Fuck. Yes please.</p>
<hr/><p>In Jango's room, Obi-Wan stripped off his clothes with quick efficiency that startled Jango. But he wasn't near as startled as he was when he finally got a good look at what had been hiding beneath all those layers.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Jango looked down at Obi-Wan's bare body, “You have a—a...” Jango shakily reached down to touch the soft folds below a gorgeous cock.</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, “That I do. All Stewjoni have both sets of genitals. And I have always enjoyed using <i>both</i> for my own pleasure... quite a lot,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Jango let his mouth hang open in surprise.</p><p>“Now are you going to strip so we can enjoy ourselves? Or just stand there gaping at me like a swooping fish?”</p><p>Jango blinked and quickly stripped, dropping his clothes on the floor, uncaring of where they landed.</p><p>By the time he was bare, Obi-Wan had finished folding his own clothes and set them gently on top of Jango's low wardrobe.</p><p>He turned back, took in a long look of Jango's huge, weeping, red and swollen dick. “Oh,” a smile curled on his face. “Yes that will feel very nice inside of me.”</p><p>Jango's whole body flared, his nerves tingling at the <i>jetii</i>'s blatant sexual enjoyment of the situation.</p><p>“Now,” Obi-Wan stepped toward him and grasped his shoulders, “If you could assume the position?” He laughed at the bad joke and threw Jango onto the bed, stalking up to him predatorily.</p><p>“Do you have a prophylactic?” The culture voice asked him, as the man stood next to the bed, looking down at him with heated eyes.</p><p>Jango's mind went blank for a moment before he shook his head from where he looked up at the other man, from his supine position.</p><p>“A pity, but I think we'll be alright without it. I am not ovulating right now,” he said matter-of-factly. “And I was given a glance at your medical records when the Kaminoans were excitedly expounding on what perfect a specimen you are as a template for the army. So assuming you haven't had sex or engaged in any intravenous drugs since you left on your last bounty, then you are clean. You are, are you not?” Obi-Wan stroked his fingers down Jango's cheek.</p><p>Jango shook his head.</p><p>“Out loud please.”</p><p>“I haven't had...” Jango's voice croaked, full of surprise and desire. “I mean, I'm clean.”</p><p>“Good,” Obi-Wan slapped his cheek gently. “I'm clean as well. I am require by the Republic to have a full medical before each mission, so I just had one and I am clean. Are you alright with this?”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked down at him expectantly, but Jango was feeling overwhelmed and had no idea what to say.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned and tilted his head, “Do you agree to have sex with me, of your own free will?”</p><p>Jango blinked, “Yes.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled and climbed onto the bed and on top of Jango. “Good.”</p><p>Moving his hands so they wouldn't be knelt on by the <i>jetii</i>, he paused them in mid-air, not sure what to do with them. After a second of hesitation, Jango laid them on the <i>jetii</i>'s knees, where they had settled them on either side of Jango's ribs.</p><p>“Lovely,” Obi-Wan remarked poshly, and then leaned up and forward to rub the lips of his cunt on Jango's erection.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“That's the idea,” Obi-Wan laughed kindly, and focused on rubbing himself up and down the swollen shaft over and over.</p><p>It was almost too much. “Please,” he whimpered.</p><p>“You're a little further along than me, darling. Allow me to catch up.”</p><p>It took him embarrassingly long to realize the <i>jetii</i> meant he wasn't as aroused as Jango. He whimpered.</p><p>“If you'd rather a different approach, I wouldn't be opposed to using your mouth.”</p><p>Jango nodded, sweating.</p><p>Obi-Wan shuffled up his body and spread the lips of his cunt to reveal the small pearl of his clitoris. “Suck please,” he said, lowering his pelvis down slowly.</p><p>Jango took a deep breath, opened his mouth and began to suck as flesh made it's way against his face. He started out with soft, gentle sucks, like drinking water out of a straw. Then increased the pressure until he was fully pulling the clitoris into his mouth with the harshness of his suction.</p><p>“Oh fuuuuuck!” The <i>jetii</i> screamed above him. “You're fantastic at this!” A hand appeared on his hair and began stroking through Jango's wiry curls with gentle encouragement.</p><p>Jango curled his hands around Obi-Wan's ass, pulling him in as much as he could.</p><p>“Oh, oh!” The <i>jetii</i> panted and began rambling. “If only I could steal you and keep you by my side always so I could climb your face any time I desired it. You would spend so much time covered in my cum and juices that it would be a waste for you to ever leave the space between my thighs... Oh Force, you oh Force... I... I, stop!”</p><p>The <i>jetii</i> forcibly moved back from him. “You almost made me come,” he grinned down at Jango. The <i>jetii</i> reached down and smeared some of the clear juices that had leaked onto Jango's face, massaging his aching jaw, tenderly.</p><p>“Wonderful,” Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled as he wiggled back down the alpha's body, took ahold of his straining dick, and sunk down on it.</p><p>“<i>Elek</i>!” Jango called out, fingers clenching down on the other's thighs, fingernails digging into flesh.</p><p>The <i>jetii</i> slid down him slowly, like Jango was a very steep staircase the man had to descend carefully.</p><p>When he bottomed out, Jango's balls against the <i>jetii</i>'s ass, the man took a deep breath. His internal muscles were contracting and relaxing around him, as if jarred by the thickness.</p><p>The <i>jetii</i> moaned deeply, his head bending down at the intensity. “Fuck, you stretch me so <i>well</i>. I don't think I've ever been with someone quite as thick as you.”</p><p>Jango groaned back, fingers trying to unclench.</p><p>Obi-Wan grabbed one of his hands and brought it down between them to where they were joined. He carefully took one of the alpha's fingers and led it in a gentle rub around the place where they were connected. “Do you feel how tightly I'm stretched around you? I almost feel as if I'll tear if I move too suddenly.”</p><p>Jango panted and had to close his eyes at the words. His brain felt empty but for his awareness of where they were joined. The <i>jetii</i>'s flesh was warm, tight and amazingly slick around him. He would gladly leave this life if that was the sensation he felt before he went.</p><p>Obi-Wan kept stroking their tangled fingers around the place their bodies were slotted together. Jango knew he was probably trying to get used to the sensation, but fuck if it wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced. He wondered if the <i>jetii</i> would scream when he knotted him. He wondered if the <i>jetii</i> even knew he had a knot. Fuck Jango hoped not, he couldn't wait to see his expression.</p><p>The <i>jetii</i> dropped their fingers and braced his hands against Jango's chest, using the leverage to slowly rise and fall. He wasn't moving up and down that much, but it was enough to feel amazing for Jango. He hadn't been intimate with anyone in <i>years</i>, and this was still more intense than any experience he'd ever had.</p><p>He opened his eyes and made the mistake of focusing on that space between their bodies. His swollen cock was sliding wetly in and out of the <i>jetii</i>'s flesh, and it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.</p><p>The <i>jetii</i>'s cunt was pink, slowly flushing red with arousal. The outer folds were softly swollen from the stimulation, and slick was leaking out between them. The <i>jetii</i>'s own dick was straight and hard, curved up against his own belly.</p><p>He made a soft sound of shock at the gorgeous sight. The slow, rolling movement of his beautiful body was entrancing.</p><p>Fuck, he needed faster though. He needed more. It was both too much and not enough to reach completion. He desperately wanted to grab the <i>jetii</i>, flip him over and fuck into him hard and fast. But that voice in the back of his mind told him he was the <i>jetii</i>'s plaything right <i>now</i>, and he just needed to hang on and enjoy the ride.</p><p>It was as if the <i>jetii</i> had read his thoughts. The other man began bouncing, increasing his pace, and Jango's mind sank back into the sensation of that exquisite pressure going up and down his cock.</p><p>Jango felt his orgasm approach rapidly. His eyes darted up to the <i>jetii</i>'s softly sweaty face, slack in pleasure, and back down to the place where he rocked on Jango, moving quickly for both their stimulation.</p><p>“Fuck, I'm going to,” Jango panted.</p><p>“Do it,” the <i>jetii</i> growled.</p><p>For a second he wondered if maybe he should warn the <i>jetii</i>, but then stopped caring when his brain went offline from the waves of pleasure travelling up from his groin. Tears leaked from Jango's eyes at the intensity.</p><p>“Ah! What the—What the fuck!” Obi-Wan cried out and abruptly stopped moving.</p><p>“Oh fuck, you're Mandalorian aren't you. I forgot about—Oh fuck!” His cunt was squeezing in waves around the knot growing deep in his cunt. The man's back stiffened in shock.</p><p>Obi-Wan groaned a bit in both pain and pleasure, and Jango had enough of brain function back to reach between them and rub his glistening, swollen clitoris until the other man came.</p><p>The <i>jetii</i> slumped down on him, his soft red-hair resting on Jango's collarbone.</p><p>Obi-Wan was still and quiet for a moment, before he slipped his hand between them, pushing a finger inside his throbbing cunt, trying to feel where they were stuck together inside.</p><p>Jango hissed, shuttering at the sensation of his cum shooting deep inside the other man. “Stop. Don't touch my knot or we'll be knotted together for even longer.”</p><p>The red-head's shoulders hitched, whether in pleasure or pain Jango wasn't sure, and the finger withdrew.</p><p>Obi-Wan slowly pushed himself back up and bend his head, as if to try to look between them; where they were still joined, where Jango was still coming inside him.</p><p>Fuck. The man's cunt looked wrecked. Jango couldn't wait until his knot went down. He hoped the <i>jetii</i> would let Jango eat him out.</p><p>“You're still hard,” his hand reached out to the <i>jetii</i>'s erection.</p><p>Obi-Wan slapped the hand away. “I can come multiple times if it's a clitoral orgasm. But if you stroke me off I won't want sex again for hours. And since my new assumption is that you're a Mandalorian alpha in rut, you're going to want to go again in a half hour or so.”</p><p>Jango nodded, a saucy smile spreading across his face. “So you're interested in a repeat?”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “Obviously. That was amazing.” He leaned forward and kissed Jango.</p><p>Jango's fingers wound through the soft hair.</p><p><i>Amazing.</i> Jango couldn't agree more.</p><p>“Now, about this army...” The <i>jetii</i> broke away from the kiss, an eyebrow raised.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>translations:<br/><i>Elek</i>: Yes<br/><i>jetii</i>: Jedi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>